


Forever

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Inner Medley [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Inspired by Music, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Memory Loss, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strangled cried erupted from Axel’s throat as he threw his hands down in exasperation remembering his mission: eliminate Roxas or be eliminated.</p><p>Song: Paperthin Hymn by Anberlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe I just wrote that. The saddest of the oneshots so far.

_“Here.” The blond took a bite of the offered ice cream smiling._

_“It’s good. Still not as good as the sea salt, though.”_

_Axel chuckled. “Maybe not, but you have to try new things every once in a while.”_

_“Why, when what you already have is perfect.” Axel’s eyes softened further at the sentiment._

_“Oh, Roxas.” He leaned in, kissing the youngster, careful to lean them away from the edge of the tower so as not to fall to their deaths. The sound of a throat being cleared broke them apart._

_“You made a mess,” Xion pointed out, giggling. Sure enough, the banana curry ice cream had melted, sending drips onto the hems of both their coats._

_“Sorry,” the redhead apologized, dabbing at Roxas’ stains with his sleeve._

_“Don’t worry about it. If it’s with you, I don’t mind a bit of mess.”_

_Axel almost purred. “You shouldn’t say those sort of things, especially in front of_ _company. I might not be able to control myself.”_

_“Maybe I don’t want you to.”_

_“Do I need to separate the two of you?” Xion laughed cheerily._

“You really don’t remember do you? I wonder…” 

The blond slunk back as the redhead approached.

“What are you doing?” He was obviously scared of this “stranger,” but Axel couldn’t afford to accommodate for him. He pushed forward until Roxas was backed into the wall behind him. Without anywhere to run, the blond’s lips were easily taken by Axel, who tried his best to transmit his feelings. This failed, however, as the blond pushed him away roughly.

“What the hell are you doing?” He looked both appalled and disgusted.

Whatever heart Axel had fell to the pit of despair at that moment. He had kept some stray hope that somehow seeing him again might spark his memory, but alas it was hopeless. “Fuck, Roxas. It hurt to see you walk away, but that was nothing compared to this.”

“How do you know my name?” Roxas asked, suspicion hanging from his words. A strangled cried erupted from Axel’s throat as he threw his hands down in exasperation remembering his mission: eliminate Roxas or be eliminated. It was no contest. As much as he cared for Roxas, he was just too selfish to risk his own life, especially when it was absolutely certain that another member would be sent for his life next anyway.

“I’m sorry, buddy. I didn’t want to do this.” He shifted into a battle stance, summoning his chakrams with ease. Noticing the shift in purpose, Roxas also readied for battle, summoning his newly discovered keyblade.

Unwilling to fight him unless he had to, Axel sent out a stream of darkness calling to the lesser Nobodies.Their forms crept up from the floor of the mansion encircling the frightened boy. Their bodies twitched in anticipation, waiting for the opportune moment to pounce. When it came, they ambushed as one mass of silvery bodies.

Roxas struck at the Dusks with all his might, succeeding in destroying them with practiced strokes. Apparently, the body really did remember what the mind forgot. Thinking this, Axel cringed at the realization that the keyblade had been memorable while his own touch had not. He sighed in resolution. It was now or never. He called upon the darkness inside himself, massing it into a coil and releasing it at once. The power burst into a ring of fire trapping the duo. Roxas stared around in shock before hardening his features in determination.

He didn’t wait to strike, lunging with full force at him, but Axel caught the blow easily with a chakram. “You’ll have to do better than that.”

Roxas growled, striking again faster this time. Again Axel caught it, but it took more effort. He struck back, grazing Roxas’ upper arm.

“Ah!” he cried out, grasping at it without thinking.

“Bad move,” Axel said raising a chakram, readying to shoot to kill. Realizing his mistake, Roxas bolted into action, dashing to the side. He charged from the side catching Axel in the back. A crack resounded as his bone adjusted to the pressure. He bent his knees, panting a little. He counterattacked, twisting his body unnaturally. He hit but fell in the process. As Roxas smashed toward him, he rolled to the side, tripping Roxas and avoided the contact. Climbing to his feet while the blond remained in shock at suddenly finding himself on the ground, he prepared a death strike.

Raising his hand to the ready he closed his eyes unable to watch. There in the shadows of his head visions played that prevented him from moving.

_Roxas waking up with ruffled hair, clothes misplaced showing off bits of skin._  
_Roxas panting in determination as he fought heartless, a smile of triumph on his face._

_Roxas’ radiating face illuminated by the endless sunset, spoiled only by the adorable splotches of blue liquid drying on the edges of his mouth._

_“We’ll be best friends forever.”_

_“I’ll always be here for you.”_

Axel could feel a tear sliding down his cheek. Ready to lower his weapon in acceptance that he just couldn’t do it, he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of ripping leather. Looking down, he stared dumbly at the red now staining his black coat. He grunted at the awareness of a deep rooted pain spreading through his abdomen.

“So, that’s how it goes, huh?” He laughed as a cough tickled at his throat. Noticing his shift in attitude, Roxas stared at him in horror. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“If I have to go, I’d rather it be by your hand. I just wish that we could have had a bit more time, ya know? I wanted to at least be remembered, but I guess that was too much to ask for.” Standing suddenly became strenuous and he let himself crumple to the waiting floor. He stared at Roxas’ stricken face.

“Hey, don’t look like that. You won.” He tried smiling reassuringly, but a painful cough prevented him from doing so. “Be happy, okay. At least one of us should.”  
“I don’t-“ Roxas shook his head.

Axel chuckled, finding it cute regardless of the situation. His vision was growing blurrier, but he focused on Roxas’ form for as long as he could. Eventually, there was only darkness and the dulled sound of crying. Finally, that too disappeared so that there was nothing except the welcoming darkness.


End file.
